The First Lunch of the Rest of His Life
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Sometimes, one simple meal could change the whole trajectory of a man's life. Mild Slash. TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hi, guys! We've got a few notes for you today. First up, all the assignments for "The Dog Days of Summer" challenge have been private messaged to the recipients. If you have not received your message and you signed up for the challenge, then please, let me know.**_

_**Tonnie and I are diligently working toward our nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by Chit Chat on Author's corner forum. Look for it in the upcoming weeks at the forum. And, of course, we'll be advertising it in our author's notes within our stories. Any of our fellow authors, please feel free to promote the awards as well. The more the merrier.**_

_**Also, we're continuing to have oodles of fun with our fellow authors and readers over on facebook. I'm getting to know a lot of wonderful people over there and we've got quite the support system going. Feel free to come join the fun. Simply "friend" Ilovetvalot Fanfiction. I'll be sure to accept.**_

_**Also, we love hearing from you. So, drop a review if you have the time. They truly make our day. **_

*****This is one I've been holding in the vault for awhile, guys. It was written months ago.**

* * *

**The First Lunch of the Rest of His Life**

**Prompts: Hotch/Reid; Character A & B spend their lunch break together**

**Chapter One**

Whoever had told him that purple and orange were acceptable color combinations had obviously been pulling the world's dumbest practical joke.

And if Spencer Reid had been anyone else, Aaron would have found the purple shirt paired with the orange tie repulsive, but on his slender body, it was simply oddly endearing. Much like the dab of catsup spatter again the fair skin of his pointed chin.

He was such a contrast in color…and all of it blended together perfectly to create one of the oddly refreshing men he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"You're staring," Reid whispered, his blonde brows furrowed as he stared at Aaron Hotchner across the table. "Is there something written on my forehead or something?" he asked self-consciously, reaching up to touch his high scrunched forehead.

"No," Aaron replied with a faint smile, shaking his head. "Your chin," he said, his hand involuntarily reaching out to gently wipe the red smudge from Reid's chin with his thumb.

"I need a bib, don't I?" Reid sighed, reaching for his napkin and swiping it across his mouth, the white paper deftly grabbing the offending condiment.

"It might definitely complete the ensemble," Hotch remarked, his lips twitching. There was something so innocent and childlike about the youngest member of his team while at the same time alluring and mysterious. Lost in thought as he studied Reid's expressive face across the Formica topped table, he blinked as he said, "I'm sorry, Reid. What did you say?"

Frowning, Reid's eyes narrowed on Hotch's handsome face. Something was definitely off kilter with his boss of several years...and had been for the last several weeks. Normally, he would have chalked it up to the effects of a busy month at the BAU coupled with the responsibilities of being a single parent. But there was something in his dark eyes just lately. A glimmer of something that Reid had yet to identify. And that put _him_ off balance. There weren't many people on the planet that he couldn't at least get a cursory read on...but Aaron Hotchner had perfected the art of masking his feelings.

And as someone that had loved him for far longer than he cared to admit, that was disturbing.

Clearing his throat, Reid replied, "I was saying that while I was happy you invited me out to lunch, that you don't usually make going out a habit. You usually just grab a pack of crackers from the vending machine. So, I wanted to know what was going on?"

Well, the younger man had him there. Usually he holed up in his office during those rare weeks when the team wasn't on a case and caught up on the endless paperwork that accompanied their cases. But, his epiphany a week ago had made this lunch date a necessity. He needed to come clean with his colleague. The realization that these feelings he'd developed for Spencer Reid over the last several months weren't going to be a transient thing had left him with few options.

Either he could ignore the feelings he'd spent valuable time and energy trying to suppress or he could address the situation directly. Since he'd been trying the first to no avail, the second appeared to be the only viable option left at his disposal. So, here he sat.

With Reid.

Who now seemed to be looking at him as if he had grown a third eye in the center of his forehead.

Damn.

"I...erhmmm," Hotch replied, uncharacteristically finding himself searching for the correct words, the appropriate phases that would convey what he needed to express to the younger man. "This is even more difficult than I expected," he murmured to himself. Hell, he didn't even know with any certainty if Reid was remotely homosexual, or bi for that matter.

The thoughts were confounding him. And being perplexed had never been something he particularly enjoyed.

"What is?" Reid questioned, growing more confused as he watched Hotch grow even more uncomfortable.

Recognizing that he'd spoken aloud, Aaron's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I invited you out this afternoon because there was something I wanted to discuss with you. Something...personal," he began to explain, shifting stiffly in his seat. Oh, hell. What had ever made him think this was a good idea? Especially now?

Something personal, Reid's mind reeled. Oh, God! Surely he hadn't been so obvious in his interest in the elder man sitting at the table. He'd been careful, hadn't he? He'd never allowed his gaze to linger to long...never allowed his questions to be considered too intrusive. "Personal?" Reid echoed hoarsely.

Noting the decreased pallor in his colleague's face, Hotch winced as he rushed to reassure him, "Reid, it's nothing you've done. This is _my_ issue. Not yours."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hi, guys! We've got a few notes for you today. First up, all the assignments for "The Dog Days of Summer" challenge have been private messaged to the recipients. If you have not received your message and you signed up for the challenge, then please, let me know.**_

_**Tonnie and I are diligently working toward our nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by Chit Chat on Author's corner forum. Look for it in the upcoming weeks at the forum. And, of course, we'll be advertising it in our author's notes within our stories. Any of our fellow authors, please feel free to promote the awards as well. The more the merrier.**_

_**Also, we're continuing to have oodles of fun with our fellow authors and readers over on facebook. I'm getting to know a lot of wonderful people over there and we've got quite the support system going. Feel free to come join the fun. Simply "friend" Ilovetvalot Fanfiction. I'll be sure to accept.**_

_**Also, we love hearing from you. So, drop a review if you have the time. They truly make our day. **_

*****This is one I've been holding in the vault for awhile, guys. It was written months ago.**

* * *

**The First Lunch of the Rest of His Life**

**Chapter Two**

"Oh," Reid choked weakly, reaching for his glass of ice water. Nothing he'd done...nothing he'd done, he silently chanted to himself as he swallowed a healthy sip, ice cube and all. His secret was safe.

Shooting the younger man a worried glance, Hotch murmured, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Straightening, Reid shook his head quickly. "No! I just...usually our team doesn't look to me for personal advice...that's all."

"Well," Hotch hedged, tilting his head, "It's a little more complicated than that, Reid. This involves us...both of us."

_Us?_ Cocking his head, Reid looked inquisitively at his solemn faced Unit Chief. Since when was there an 'us'? "Then I think that you're confiding in the appropriate person. Especially if it already concerns me."

Meeting Reid's soft eyes, Hotch sighed. "The thing is, Reid...I've developed some feelings in the last few months. Feelings regarding our relationship."

"What relationship?" Reid asked blankly. If there'd been a relationship, he'd have been the first to notice it. Even he wasn't that clueless. Or was he?

"Exactly," Hotch murmured as he nodded. "I..I'm..." Hotch stumbled, cursing the insecurities coursing through him. "I want one, Reid."

"Want what?" Reid asked, desperate to understand. He hadn't felt this out of the loop since his third grade teacher made the entire class participate in what she euphemistically referred to as "cotillion training".

"A relationship," Hotch replied, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. "I want a relationship with you. A personal relationship."

"I...You...," Reid stuttered, his throat working quickly as he tried to process Hotch's statement. "_What?_" he finally managed to get out, certain that his eyes were literally the size of saucers, as improbable as that feat might actually be.

"Please don't make me repeat it," Hotch shook his head, dropping his gaze to the table. "I never thought I'd get it out the first time."

"You want a relationship," Reid repeated slowly. _"With me? _Are you sure?" Reid asked suspiciously, almost certain that he _had_ to have misunderstood the older man.

"I'm very sure," Hotch answered, raising his eyes to meet Reid's anxious gaze. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about this. Look, I'm not even sure about your sexuality. Until you, I'd never felt desire for a man, period. But, these last months...things changed for me. I know what I'm suggesting is against the rules. Both at the Bureau and in our friendship...and if you want to tell me to go to hell..."

"I don't," Reid interjected quickly, waving his hand in the air as if to erase some invisible whiteboard. "I mean, I don't want to tell you that. I'm just shocked. And gay," he added as an afterthought. "Very gay," he added clearly, so there could be no doubt about which side of the proverbial fence he sat on.

"Good to know," Hotch said with a small smile, feeling the knot in his gut loosen slightly at that oh so welcome admission.

"Yes, being straight would certainly preclude a more intimate relationship," Reid said earnestly, leaning forward. "You're sure you're serious? This isn't a practical joke?"

Leaning forward, Hotch met Reid's hopeful eyes squarely. "Reid, when have I ever been a jokester?"

"Uhmmm...never?" Reid replied, his heart hammering in his chest. Could this really be happening?

"Very good," Hotch murmured as he grinned openly, inclining his head slightly as he reached across the table to lightly touch the top of Reid's hand. "I'd never play with anyone's emotions like that. Especially yours. I don't know how or why this happened. I'm only certain that it has and that I need to figure out what to do with that knowledge."

"Do you have any idea how long I've had feelings for you, Hotch?" Reid whispered, steepling his fingers as he rested his elbows on the table.

"What?" Hotch gaped. It was his turn now to gawk at the other man, lost for words.

"Yes," Reid said firmly, ignoring the incredulous look he was receiving. "Yes, I want a relationship outside the confines of the Bureau. Yes, I'm gay. And yes, I've had feelings for you for years," he clarified, turning his hand unobtrusively to touch Aaron's hand. "You look like you might be going into shock," he murmured, his fingers tightening on the tips of Hotch's.

"I might be. And, I've been drawn to you for years...but I thought...I mean, I've never had any experience with another man...I wasn't sure what I'd been feeling. Or for how long. I just know that I do feel it. Deeply. And I'd like to explore it," Hotch replied, honesty filling his words as Reid's face softened. "So where do we go from here? A date?" he asked, drawing in a deep breath.

"I'd like that." Reid smiled openly. "Although I think this qualifies," he nodded toward the table at the mostly empty lunch plates. "After all, you _did _agree to pay," he noted.

Surprised how easy the younger man had made this on him, Hotch smiled gratefully. "Then I guess I should ask you for a second date, huh?"

"I suppose so. You can consider the invitation accepted," Reid grinned back.

"Tonight?" Hotch inquired, knowing he sounded eager and no longer caring.

"Tonight," Reid confirmed. "Come to my apartment. We'll have dinner."

"You're cooking?" Hotch raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No!" Reid shuddered at that very thought, then grinned widely at the other man. "I'm ordering out. I'd like us both to live long enough to have a third date."

"I like the sound of that," Hotch declared, finally relaxing completely. Perhaps fate had finally chosen to smile in his direction. Now if he could only ensure that those fickle bastards would continue their generous mood, he would be a happy man indeed.

And as he slowly raised his hand for the waitress, his eyes never leaving Reid's, Hotch realized that this could very possibly be the first lunch of the rest of his life.

_**Finis**_


End file.
